Hare of Arabia
Hare of Arabia is the first segment of the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Plot After taking the wrong turn at Albuquerque to get into Pismo Beach, Bugs and Daffy are locked in a cave at the Middle East. But when Daffy discovered that a treasure is hidden inside, things go worse to him, especially when a guardian is watching the cave and spots him. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hassan (voiced by Jim Cummings) *The Sultan (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Lola Bunny (cameo in the ending, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (cameo in the ending, voiced by Grey DeLisle) Quotes *"Duh, open, uh, sarsaparilla? Uh, open Saskatchewan? Open, septuagenarian? Uh, open, saddle soap? Open, sesame?" - Hassan. *"I knew that I should take that left turn at Albuquerque and then maybe that right turn at La Jolla. Hmm, anyway, where are we? (Daffy runs to the treasure) Daffy, what you're doing?" - Bugs Bunny. *"I'm rich! I'm wealthy! Yahoo! I'm comfortably well off" - Daffy Duck. *"Ehh, what's up, duck?" - Bugs Bunny. *"BUGS, HELP ME!" - Dafffy Duck. *"HASSAN CHOP!" - Hassan. *"I can't help it. I'm a greedy slob. It's my hobby. Save me!" - Daffy Duck. *"(to Hassan) Him go that-a-way" - Bugs Bunny. *"You released the fury of the Genie, prepare to be punished!" - The Genie. *"Consequences, schmonsequences, as long as I'm rich! (the Genie begins shotting him with rays, making him running out of the cave, being chased by the Genie's rays) HELP ME! BUGS, HELP!" - Daffy Duck. *"Bugs, do you know where Daffy is?" - Lola Bunny. *"He was supposed to be with us here" - Tina Russo. *"(Daffy comes) You're here. Lola and Tina are already asked for you, what happened?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Sorry for being late. At least, we can pass a good vacation" - Daffy Duck. *"Hey, whaddya know, a pearl!" - Bugs Bunny. *"It's mine, you understand? Mine, mine! All mine! Go, go, go! Mine, do you hear me? Out, out, out! Mine, mine, mine! Go away! There's only enough for me!" - Miniature Daffy Duck Clone. *"Oh, I forgot to mention you guys, a genie was throwing rays at me and made miniature clones of myself" - Daffy Duck. *"Oh, brother, this mini-you is more greedy than you. Close, sesame" - Bugs Bunny. *"I'm rich. I'm a happy miser" - Miniature Daffy Duck Clone. Trivia *The segment serves as a remake of Ali Baba Bunny. *The segment title alludes to . *Daffy swims in the treasure the same way as Disney character Scrooge McDuck. **The DuckTales opening theme is heard when Daffy swims in the treasure. *The Genie is a parody of the homonymous character from Disney's film Aladdin. **Coincidentally, Dan Castellaneta voiced the Genie in Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar, the animated series and selected media. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes